deimalfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The following is the timeline of events that occur in the world of Clan of the Dark. It includes all factual events from The True History as opposed to the events from The False History created by Menda Circulax and the Empire of Landis. As such, it contains the truth about the history of the Domar as well as the reality behind what led to their downfall. Before Clan of the Dark ~ '-1,000,000,000+ -- '''The mountain of power, Deimal, is formed over millions of years. It is a naturally ocurring epicentre of raw energy, some of which is visible in the cracks as white light in the land that forms it. It is surrounded by perpetual heavy storms and is unapproachable from any direction apart from on one calm day every several hundred years. The water from the storms runs down the sides of the mountain in NE, NW, SW and SE directions, forming enormous undersea currents that carry the energy of Deimal to other areas of the world. ~ '-40,000 '-- The genesis of the Sapir and Domar. They begin as basic humanoids neanderthal-like and lacking language and higher brain functionality. However, they spread out in opposite directions, Domar east and Sapir west. They remain separate for 40,000 years, evolving and developing tools and branching out across the world. '''0 '-- Sapir and Domar meet in the land that later becomes Landis. Some small tribes have some small battles but ultimately become allies when they begin to cause each other's wounded to die of sickness from exposure. By the end of the year they have begun to live together and are building a settlement called Unicrom. 2 -- '''Unicrom has grown considerably as word of peace and new allies spreads. More tribes are joining and coming together to live in peace. '''25 -- Unicrom becomes the first city in history, housing over a hundred different families of Sapir and Domar. 148 -- Tensions rise between the Sapir and Domar, mostly because of the Sapir's developing mastery of early technology leading to feelings of supremacy. This, coupled with the Domari abiliy to manipulate elements, leads to mistrust mainly from Sapir. The tribal leaders for each side begin to have meetings separately from each other. 149 -- Veilan Dagros is born. 150 -- The Clash. A riot begins in Unicrom when Sapir attack Domar (Revised to show Domar attacking). Sapir begin to call themselves humans and refer to Domar as demons. 203 -- Bolthar Landis is born. 204 -- Garrlad is born. 207 -- Melynia Landis is born. 219 -- Bolthar's father is killed in battle by ice shards through the heart. Bolthar swears revenge against the Domar and demands to be allowed into the human/Sapiri army. 222 -- 'Garrlad is recruited into the Domari forces and quickly impresses with his speed and strength. '''225 '-- Garrlad is given command of a unit tasked with taking a bridge. He succeeds and is promoted. During the victory feast, Garrlad hears a scream and investigates. He discovers and rescues Melynia from an animal attack nearby his camp. Over the next few weeks they meet more and more, always in secret, and fall in love. '''228 -- Melynia gives birth to Garrlad's son in secret, named as a hybrid of their names, Melgarr. 229 -- Bolthar discovers that Melynia has had a baby and that the baby is a hybrid. He is incensed and orders the baby found and executed. His hatred of the Domar has grown so fierce that he can no longer accept the terms of peace being negotiated by the Unicromian Sapiri/Domari ambassadors. He and Veilan begin plotting insurrection. 230 -- The war ends when Melynia is trapped and dies screaming in fire. Garrlad turns into the first shinemare, killing hundreds with his new form. 2153 -- Joshua Valclane is born. 2157 -- Lilla Selestro is born. 2180 -- '''Ryad Scarlen accidentally discovers Ferra Village and meets Joshua. They battle until Scarlen convinces Joshua to aid The Pathfinders. Joshua and his aides Johal, Nathost and Bartan provide shelter to the Pathfinders from then on. '''2183 -- Joshua and Lilla are Married in Ferra Village. '2185 -- ' Wilfgarr and Zeth Valclane are born to Joshua and Lilla in Ferra Village. Jaedor Parh leads a batallion of Landian soldiers on a raid on Ferra after they intercept a Pathfinders agent and learn of the village. In Clan of the Dark